


When in Love: Text Your Friends

by Not_Your_Deers



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Your_Deers/pseuds/Not_Your_Deers
Summary: Adrien wants to find out who ladybug is and when he thinks he figured it out he gets an unexpected surprise.A.K.A the chat fic nobody really needed.





	When in Love: Text Your Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first solo chat fic. I hope you enjoy. There will be an idenity reveal later on. I would just like to note that the beginning is Adrien thinking to himself.

Adiren

Today Ladybug and I saved Paris from another akuma attack. I think she finally might be falling for my irresistible charm. She seems happier lately, a never ending ray of light seems to shine from her. Lately my friend Marinette has been acting the same way. As I think about it there are a great deal of similar traits between the two of them. They are both kind, caring, seem to dislike Chloe. They have the same laugh, smile, and the same eyes. Where they differ would be Ladybug is confident and outgoing but Marinette is shy and very clumsy. I wonder if I know ladybug outside of being a superhero? Probably not, the only people I know really well outside of my father's staff would be my friends from school and they have all been akumatized. Looking at it the only 2 people in my class that haven’t been akumatized would be myself and Marinette. Maybe Marinette is Ladybug? She can’t be though, I mean that would make me crazy. I mean when an Akuma attacks like with the horrificator when I asked about Marinette ladybug replies with yeah we have them all. I never actually got confirmation from Marinette. Another time when we had to fight my fencing teacher she also got turned into a knight. Every excuse I come up with about why I was alte or had to leave class she also seems to use. Once an Akuma attacked and suddenly we both had to go use the restroom and booked it out of class. When evillustrator was after Marinette. When we sent Marinette on the date thing Ladybug told me she was going on a secret mission. I am honestly starting to think that Marinette is highly unlucky or she is Ladybug. Maybe I should just ask Bugaboo. Although that conversation wouldn’t end well.

Milady I do believe I know who you really are under that mask.

Really I doubt it but even if you do I don’t know or really want to know who you are it would be to dangerous for the both of us.

Well if I told you who I think you are. Would you tell me if i was right.

Only if you have a very accurate guess.

Fine, your name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Yeah okay fine wow you guessed right.

So can I finally tell you who I am?

No I don’t want to Cat Noir.

It would be the most awkward conversation ever. Which is why I am not sure how to broach the subject best with her always being so overly confident. Although I do wonder who Marinette likes? Maybe I should text Nino to get Alya’s number.

 

Conversation Adrien & Nino

Adrien - Pun_Master

Nino - Best Bro

 

Pun_Master: Hey can you send me Alya’s number?

Best Bro: Sure it’s  017-687- 9756

Pun_Master: Thanks Nino.

Best Bro: Np

 

Conversation Adrien & Alya

Adrien - Pun_Master

Alya - Ladyblogger

 

Pun_Master: Hi Alya

Ladyblogger: HI Adrien

Pun_Master: Can you help me with something?

Ladyblogger: Depends what is it?

Pun_Master: I want to know who Marinette likes.

Ladyblogger: What makes you think she likes someone?

 

Conversation Alya & Marinette

Alya - Ladyblogger

Marinette - Designer

 

Ladyblogger: Girl Adrien is asking questions about you?

Designer: What is he asking about me?

Ladyblogger: Who you like. Can I tell him

Designer: Sure but be cryptic about it

Ladyblogger: Done thanks girl

Designer: Np

 

Conversation Alya & Adrien

 

Ladyblogger: Well you know him quite well

Pun_Master: I do... so it’s someone in our class

Ladyblogger: Correct he is in our class

Pun_Master: Is it Max

Ladyblogger: He is closer friends with you

Pun_Master: Ivan

Ladyblogger: No

Pun_Master: Kim

Ladyblogger: Getting warmer

Pun_Master: Nathaniel

Ladyblogger: Colder

Pun_Master: Nino

Ladyblogger: …

Pun_Master: Really it’s Nino

Ladyblogger: …

Pun_Master: Alya are you okay???

Ladyblogger: …

 

Conversation Alya & Marinette

 

Ladyblogger: Adrien thinks you like Nino

Designer: What??? How did you respond to that one

Ladyblogger: I didn’t. All I put was … He thinks you like Nino 🤣

Designer: Wow maybe I should text him…

 

Conversation Marinette & Adrien

Marinette - Designer

Adrien - Pun_Master

 

Designer: Hey Adrien

Pun_Master: Hi Marinette

Designer: So I heard that you are trying to figure out who I like…

Pun_Master: Maybe...

Designer: I don’t mind I just wanted to say you have the wrong guy

Pun_Master: Really Alya all but told me it was Nino

 

Conversation Adrien & Nino

 

Pun_Master: I think Marinette likes you…

Best Bro: WHAT!!!!! Not Possible I already know who she likes. I think you have been missed

informed.

Pun_Master: Fine then who does she like Nino???

Best Bro: Dude I told Alya I wouldn’t tell and she scares me more

Pun_Master: Fine. I will just go straight to the source

Best Bro: Sorry Dude

 

Conversation Marinette & Alya

 

Designer: Alya he just texted me asking if was Nino

Ladyblogger: Really wow. Okay Maybe you should tell him

Designer: Are you sure????

Ladyblogger: Yes 👍 you got this

Designer: Okay thanks Alya

Ladyblogger: Np girl

 

Conversation Nino & Alya

 

Best Bro: Adrien thinks Marinette likes me

Ladyblogger: I know he asked Marinette and she told me.

Best Bro: I didn’t tell him you scare me to much

Ladyblogger: At least I can trust you

Best Bro: I think he is going to ask Marinette

Ladyblogger: He already is

 

Conversation Adrien & Marinette

 

Pun_Master: Okay if it isn’t Nino who is it

Pun_Master: I have already eliminated everyone else in our class

Pun_Master: Marinette

Designer: Why do you want to know so much?

Designer: Are you sure you covered everybody?

Pun_Master: Yeah I covered Max, Ivan, Kim, Nathaniel and Nino that is everyone

Designer: That isn’t everybody Adrien

Pun_Master: Is it Cat Noir??

Designer: Wow you are dense

Pun_Master: If I am friends with them and they are in our lass I have covered everybody

Designer: No you haven’t and why do think I would like Cat Noir

Pun_Master: No reason...

Pun_Master: The only person I didn’t cover would be me...

Designer: There you go.

Designer: That took you awhile. And here I thought you were smart

Pun_Master: Very funny. Why do you like me?

Designer: Because you are smart and kind and you are always ready to help others.

Designer: I have to go bye Adrien. See you at school tomorrow.

 

I put down my phone and started to laugh. I heard the akuma siren go off.

“Plagg claws out.” I transformed and found milady already fighting the Akuma. When we finished her earings started to flash.

“Milady wait I need to talk to you.”

“I can’t I am about to transform back.”

“I know that is what this is about. I know who you really are.”

“I doubt it. Sorry Kitty I really have to go.” I watched as she ran off before I transformed. “Claws in.” I handed Plagg a piece of camembert and pulled out my phone. I had several unread messages from Alya and Nino.

 

Conversation Alya & Adrien

 

Ladyblogger: So did she tell you

Ladyblogger: Adrien Did she tell you

Ladyblogger: ADRIEN are you there.

Pun_Master: Sorry I was busy. Yeah she told me it was not who I expected.

LadyBlogger: What did you think of the answer

Pun_Master: What did I think of it being me you mean

Pun_Master: I was shocked I honestly thought she disliked me

Ladyblogger: Yeah no the complete opposite of that one. What do you plan to do with that info

Pun_Master: I am not super sure. I have a plan but I can’t tell you. Bye Alya

 

Conversation Nino & Adrien

 

Best Bro: Adrien I take Marinette told you

Best Bro: Dude can you believe who she likes

Best Bro: Why did you want to know who she likes

Best Bro: ADRIEN!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pun_Master: What Nino

Pun_Master: yes she told me obviously no I can’t believe that is me

Best Bro: Your alive. Great. Why did you want to know who she likes

Pun_Master: Because I was curious. The girl I liked told me she like someone else so I narrowing down the list.

Pun_Master: Why does everyone keep asking me that?

Best Bro: Who else asked you?

Pun_Master: You, Alya and Marinette not necessarily in that specific order.

Best Bro: I see well I am glad you got your answer now I have to do work on being a D.J

Best Bro: Bye Dude.

Pun_Master: Bye Nino

 

I put down my phone to think about everything I had learned about Marinette’s crush. I smiled hoping that is she really was my lady then we like each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed there will be more chapters. Please comment they help me fix what I did wrong.
> 
> The Gryffindor ❤


End file.
